lasallepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Andrej Danko
Andrej Danko, s hodnosťou kapitán Andrej Danko, s titulom JUDr. Andrej Danko, s hodnosťou a titulom, kapitán, JUDr. Andrej Danko '''(tiež známy ako '''Captain Slovakia) je automatický generátor náhodných slov so zovňajškom človeka''' '(dala si ho patentovať Matica Slovenská). Jeho prínosom do politiky bolo zavedenie nového rokovacieho poriadku, ktorý každý nenávidí. Veľmi veľkému politickému úspechu sa neteší, keďže ho nepodporuje politický mecenáš a vládca celého vesmíru, Timko. Povýšenie na hodnosť kapitána Timotej Schwab prikázal ministrovi obrany, Petrovi Gajdošovi, aby menoval Andreja Danka na hodnosť Kapitána, aby ho zosmiešnil pred celým Slovenskom a tak určil nový trend. (nie celebrity určujú trendy, ale samotný Timko myslieť v súvislostiach) Danko ako maskot Kapitán Andrej Danko sa stal maskotom triedy Tercia, keď si zmenili názov triednej skupiny na "Deti kapitána Danka" a tak nahradil dovtedajšieho Donalda Trumpa. Nikto nie je dokonalý (okrem Timka) Kapitán Danko sa nedávno vyjadril taktiež k televíznej relácii "Nikto nie je dokonalý." Tvrdí, že robí zo Slovákov hlúpych. Nie sme si istí, že kto tu robí zo Slovákov hlúpych... Štít kapitána Danka Rovnako ako Captain Amercia, tak aj Captain Slovakia má svoj štít, no ten je vyrobený z lepšieho prvku - Tímia. Bol mu darovaný samotným Timotejom Augustínom Schwabom za čias, keď ich vzťah ešte neiskril. Citáty „Žiaden človek nedokáže dať toľko lásky človeku, ako dokáže dať len človek človeku.“ „Medzi nami tu v Národnej rade by nemala byť exhibícia. Medzi nami tu v Národnej rade je jediným prostriedkom, jediným nástrojom, prepáčte, jedinou zbraňou slovo. Slovom môžete pomôcť, slovom môžete ublížiť, ale mali by sme tu, ľudia, ktorí boli zvolení do Národnej rady, dostať tie najlepšie slová do zákonov.“ „Vláda nestojí a nepadá na žiadnom ministrovi a na žiadnom koncesionárskom poplatkovi...“ „Ak by sme mali na rokovanie byť pozvaní 150 poslancov a každý uspokojiť to, čo mu Boh dal a čo sa naučil, nebolo by možné zostaviť Národnú radu. Preto zákon pozná určité mechanizmy, procesy. Ja môžem uviesť veľa našich poslancov, ktorí takisto ako napríklad aj pán poslanec Jančula v kultúrnom výbore neuspokojí to, čo sa naučil a čo by chcel dať tomuto zákonodarnému zboru.“ „Telefónny mobil.“ „Ja neznášam chlapov, ktorí sú hysterici, preskakuje im hlas vykrikujú a demonštrujú na tribúne, v tričke.“ „Zodpovednosť politikov je prehĺtavať, a ja to prehĺtavam.“ „Sú tu také veci, že sa vám postaví na tlačovke.“ „No tak, každý sme si tým prešli a ešte nie som taký starý, aby sa mi to občas nestalo.“ „Keď poslanec mimo pléna nafúka, alebo spôsobí dopravný prostriedok.“ „Je mi veľmi ľúto, že tým politickým nástrojom opozície je niekedy len urážka hystérie.“ „Parlament je to najsvätejšie miesto, kde by sa malo naozaj súťažiť len slovami, nemala by tam byť hystéria, prejavy, ktoré vidíme v ulici, demonštrácie, urážanie, hanenie, ale asi by to malo byť miesto, kde vznikajú tie najlepšie zákony, ktoré uľahčia, pomôžu, možno aj zabezpečia následne potrestanie tých ľudí, ktorí si to nezaslúžia.“ „Ako som povedal, keď niekto pernamentne pred vami klame...“ „Možno, že až tak ich špičkovať agresívnymi úsmevmi a poškľabkami.“ „Asi by sme sa tu všetci len hádali, intrigovali, nosali bilbórdy.“ „Budú pozvaní lídri strán, ktorými sú stranami.“ „Viete dobre, že sú tu rôzne eurofondy, ktoré čerpáme na rôzne interatívne tabule, a neviemaké operačné veci.“ „Veď pre Boha živého - ešteže tej slovenčine nerozumejú v celom svete.“ „Je nepredstaviteľné, ako... A takisto nemiestne, aby si poslanec národnej rady dovolil v plene národnej rade také nemiestne žarty, aké vám názorne teraz uvediem.“ „Ja to poviem teraz, že, páni poslanci, naozaj, ja vás skúsim aj v rámci sály, aj do budúcna, od slov expresívnych, poprosiť, aby sa v sále nediali.“ „Pozrite, ako sa to vybujnelo!“ „Vieme byť garancia toho, čo nevie byť žiadna politická scéna, vrátane SMERu, a to je to, že nikdy nebudeme vo vláde s Bumg-Bugárom.“ „Je to otázka pre ústavných právnikov, ale ja sa urobím.“ „Ja som si doma v Ešuse z tej večere neohrieval ani polievku.“ ''Ak tento článok niekoho uráža, vymažte ho, prosím. Stránka má mať čisto zábavný charakter.